This invention relates to a network system comprised of a plurality of computers, which visualizes digital information pieces existing thereon and enables the whole network in a view particular to an arbitrary computer, and to techniques relevant thereto.
Unspecified, many users are able to easily communicate with each other by using computers connected to a global network such as the Internet. Such a communication field on the network is called “community.” Network or community has a participation-based development property that many users participate in or join the network or community by using their own computers and interact with each other in the network or community so that the network or community is developed. For example, the more the number of users participant in a community increases, the larger the scale of the community becomes exponentially. The more the number of computers on the network increases, the larger the number of communities becomes.
Conventional management of community is generally carried out on a so-called “client-server type” network system, wherein computers operated by participant users are “clients”, and a “server” manages an accessible community.
However, according to the conventional network system, it is not so easy to manage a network having a participation-based development property or a community on the network because loads are not always kept constant. In addition, when the number of the users participating in a community becomes large and the number of the communities becomes also large, various managements become very important matters, wherein the various managements are, for example, of information pieces generated in each community, of relations among users in each community, of relations among communities and of a group of communities. However, it is quite difficult to manage all of the above matters collectively on the server.